The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Termination tools exist in many different forms, with the desirable characteristics including portability, ease of assembly, ease of use and reliable termination of the connector to communication wires.
US Patent Publication No. 2006/0230608 describes a termination tool for use with network jack plugs and sockets such as CAT 5e, CAT 6, etc. The tool is designed to work in two distinct stages. An electrical connector wire arrangement manifold is prepared by inserting wires into the relevant connector slots on said wire arrangement manifold and placing the cap into a cavity on one side of the tool. Adjacent to said cavity are cutting means, mounted such that upon actuation of a trigger mechanism the cutting means are urged astride the prepared wire arrangement manifold, severing any excess wires protruding thereon and driving the wires securely into the connector slots. A second, separate cavity is provided on the other side of the tool into which the trimmed wire arrangement manifold and a jack housing are inserted adjacent each other. Actuation of the trigger mechanism urges a ram against the wire arrangement manifold, pressing it into engagement with the jack housing, whereupon the wires in the wire arrangement manifold make electrical contact with connection terminals in the jack housing, thus securing the wire arrangement manifold within the jack housing, and terminating wire arrangement manifold and housing sections of the electrical connector.
However, this device suffers from the disadvantage of requiring two distinct operations to be performed; the trimming of wires protruding from the prepared wire arrangement manifold and then the repositioning of said wire arrangement manifold such that a ram may be used to urge the wire arrangement manifold into engagement with a jack housing.